Broken
by SwagPrincess
Summary: This is a change from the usual ian/ wanda happily ever after fanfics- What would happen if ian decided that he should be with a human and not some stupid 'parasite' leaving a broken wanda to either fall to pieces or put herself back together with the help of an unexpected ally Soz I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own the host or the awesome characters in it :P**

**This is my first fanfic please be nice but constructive criticism is appreciated **

**Chapter 1  
Wanda's POV**

I woke up screaming again this morning only to find Ian had left some time while I was asleep I started to panic asking myself did he leave me?What if they were taken? I got up and threw the first clothes I could find and took off running only to bump into Jeb in the hall, "where's the fire wanda?" Jared asked. "I'm trying to find Ian have you seen him?" I almost yelled. "Sure haven't I was just on my way to see if you had?"mmnm I groaned and took off running .I ran into the kitchen he wasn't there I proceeded to check the wash room and game room but he wasn't there either so I sprinted to Mel's room only to find him with a ring and saying " I love you so much" i didnt get much more of it because i had closed the door to think about all this. but I did hear the last few words that made me feel like my heart had shrivelled up and died I heard " would you please do the honour of being my wife" , then Mel squealed and said "yes of course Ian!" I opened the door again and the look on Ian's face was one of shock and regret " how long have you been standing there" he asked I just shook my head and backed away running down the tunnels I just ran in tears in the bathing room little did they know the bathing room had a little ledge the I could sit on where the light couldn't reach me they hadn't found it because they had no time to explore the room they just bathe and get out so the next person can use the bathing room. I dived into the water and swam over to the ledge and curled up on it I felt alone because my anchor was no longer mine I felt empty. I sat there for hours and cried before anyone came in there ,it was Lilly." Who's there?" She asked I stopped crying but didn't answer "Wanda is that you, Ian's looking for you " "so" I asked a little to rude for my liking,"I'll go tell him you're here " she said ''no!" i yelled , lilly looked taken back at my outburst " please just please don't tell him I'm here" I said she gave me a sympathetic smile "ok" and then walked off .I sat on the cold sharp cave floor for hours crying silent sobs tears flowing from my eyes in that time more people had come looking for me in here's but in my numb state I hardly noticed until one blue eyed blond haired human walked in...

**Cliffhanger review and enjoy  
4 reviews and ill add the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please excuse my extreme lack of punctuation thanks, I changed the chapter a bit so its longer.**

**Previously -**

**I hardly noticed until one blue eyed blond haired human walked in...**

**Chapter 2**

**Wanda's POV**

I looked over to the door to see none other than Kyle O'Shea standing at the doorway attempting to look through the darkness with a worried look on his face ' could the Kyle O'Shea be worried about a parasite like me?' I thought to myself ' no he couldn't possibly' my thoughts were interrupted when he called " Wanda" I sat there in shocked silence until I heard him call again " Wanda , are you in there?" , I slid forward on my ledge knocking small pebbles into the water as I did. "I'm over here" I replied quietly not sure whether I could trust my voice to go any louder without breaking. He slid slowly into the water careful to check whether I was there or not he slowly waded through the dark water over to the far corner of my ledge, by now his eyes had adjusted to the dark room and he could see my fragile figure curled up on the rough cave ground , he climbed up next to me and sat down without a word. We sat in silence for while before I spoke up and said "why?" He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes " why " I asked again louder "how could he do this to me, what did I do?" " am I that horrible that I don't deserve an apology, a reason?" He suddenly had anger in his eyes

" stop it Wanda your not horrible your beautiful, selfless and the bravest person I've ever met" " really?" I asked "yes" he said with sincerity in his eyes, I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes "thank you " I whispered.

* * *

After a few minutes of sitting like that Kyle stood up , making me wobble " we had better go Jeb's probably looking for us" he said with a sigh

"Yeah I guess so" I said quietly, we started walking to Ian's and I's room to collect my stuff

" I just have a bad feeling about what's going to happen when he explains what's going on with him and Mel " , I mean she was my sister why would she do this to me?

"Kyle?" I asked "yeah Wanda?" " can I stay with you for a while?, I don't really have anywhere else to go all the other rooms are full and I don't want to stay with Jamie while I'm like this and Jared's really mad and I don't like anger plus Melanie is a definite no..."

"sure Wanda" he grinned grabbing my pillow and a couple books while I carried my clothes and tooth brush and walked down to Kyle's room.

_**-THE NEXT MORNING-**_

I opened one eye slowly not wanting to wake up and judging by the amount of light I could still sleep for at least another half hour

' but then again if I go back to sleep now I'm probably not going to get anything done ' i thought.

I looked around only to see a sprawled out Kyle on the opposite side of the room " more alike than I thought" I whispered to myself .

I stood up quietly not wanting to wake up the sleeping 'starfish' and tiptoed over to my pile of clothes and picked out a decent looking blue tank and khaki pants and continued to tiptoe around until I was at least a meter out the door.

I walked down to the wash room to freshen up , jumping into the water and stripping off

* * *

After I was clean and changed I started walking to the kitchen to get some breakfast hoping no-one would be there this early in the morning

but with my luck the only other person there was the last person I wanted to see...…

**Cliff hanger I added more because it was short sorry if it doesn't fit right because I told you I had trouble doing that but anyway here's some extra added on**

**Don't forget read , review and enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait :/ I've been trying to upload it but my computer kept crashing so then I had to get it fixed ... Anyway on with the chapter**

**Wanda's POV **

I calmly quickly walked through the kitchen after all I could just grab something from the storage room

, just as I was almost in the clear I heard him yell "Wanda!" I stopped , standing dead still for a few seconds before I turned slowly to face Ian

"why'd you do it?" he asked , I did a double take at his words

"why did I do it , why did I do it?! " I repeated louder " if I recall you cheated on me , with my so called 'sister' and your asking me why I was upset to find my boyfriend , my rock cheating on me with my sister!" I yelled .

" Oh come on Wanda you must have suspected SOMETHING! " he said emphasising something

"You were my boyfriend , my protector and you thought I wouldn't trust you, I loved you Ian!" I was screaming now ,tears trickling down my cheeks

"your not human, I want to be with my own species not some stupid worm! " he screamed back.

His face turned to regret "Wanda I'm so sorry I didn't mean it " "Wanda!"

But it was to late I was already running away ,sobbing to the wash rooms again .

I was only got about halfway there before I crashed into something hard and fell down,

but just before I hit the ground someone caught me , I looked up to see who it was and was surprised to find a slightly panicked Kyle starring down at me

"Wanda are you okay?! " he asked proceeding to check my arms and legs for bruises.

" I'm fine Kyle I said my voice making it clear i was crying "Wanda what's wrong?"he asked with caring eyes

"I'm a parasite Kyle thats whats wrong I'm a dirty ,Rotten parasite"

He wiped a tear from my face " no ,your not human , not by blood but your human in every other way"

another tear slid down my cheek " well apparently for Ian that's not enough"

"It is for me" he said taking a step towards me ,I looked up into his deep blue eyes mesmerised,

i hardly even noticed I was leaning in until We were less than a centimetre away from each other...

**AUTHOR NOTE. **  
**It's extremely short I know but I liked the drama and decided to end it on a cliff hanger but to make it up to the readers next chapter will be A ****long**** one :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about mistakes and stuff because my internet made me lose some stuff that I had to retype, so some things are out of place so please try to ignore it and read it the best you can.****  
**

Wanda's POV

I closed the gap, his lips touched mine softly , slowly turning more passionate as it went on,

It lasted around ten seconds before he smiled and pulled away.

**(A/N sorry it's not the big romantic scene you wanted but I might put a scene like that in a later chapter Maybe ;)**

I leaned into his chest "are you sure your ok Wanda?" He asked with concern , I sighed "yeah I'm fine but we better get going we have a ton of work to do" he laughed "ok Wanda let's go"

we started walking to the main hall for our morning report on the soul world ,we just got there in time to see Jeb walking up to the front of the group

"ok I know yer all waiting to hear the news ,so let's get on with it, Aaron how bout you speak this time"

he cleared his throat " kay, There are a few seekers out near the road again, nothing serious but when it's your shift to guard, keep an eye on them. The supplies are getting low though so don't forget if you NEED something tell us before we go on our next 'raid', that's all"

we all started to move off to our jobs . I was working kitchen duty today with Melanie ( oh joy ) and Kyle was helping Jeb inspect the rooms for holes so I was stuck with her.

I walked extra slow to the kitchen where Melanie was waiting with some fresh potatoes that Needed washing , even though I could just grab some potatoes from the shop Jeb likes his fresh produce.

She looked at me expectantly "well you going to wash em or not" she said with and annoyed glance from the tunnel entrance to me "sure" I said

, I grabbed the box of potatoes and walked down to the washroom and started washing them while the entire time Melanie just sat there watching over my shoulder the best she could in this dark room.

The entire day went that way with Melanie handing me all the work while watching me like a hawk the entire time , it was annoying and a little bit creepy.

By the time Melanie finally got up to help me do something I had already single handedly washed 54 potatoes , 65 plates and 2 baskets of clothes and each time I would have to walk all the way down to the wash rooms and back with the potatoes/dishes/clothes

but the only time she got up to help was when we were serving dinner so she wouldn't look bad for making me do it , how did she go from a loving sister to this rude stranger in a day and a half?!

I went and sat next to Kyle after I finished serving "Hey Wanda ,you ok you look tired "

"yeah I'm ok but Melanie made me do all the work ", he smiled a little "aren't you always complaining about not getting to do any work?"

I rolled my eyes "yeah but I don't want to do all the work!" He held his hands up in mock surrender "ok ok, calm down "

I hit the back of his head "shut up" and crossed my arms, I heard Brandt yell out "watch out Kyle Wanda's getting angry"

the whole room burst out in laughter while Kyle chuckled quietly "oh shush " I said and poked his side trying not to smile myself

After dinner we walked hand in hand down to his room "did you see Ian at dinner?" I asked quietly while trying to remember if he was there "yeah , he stormed off after you sat down next to me , you walked straight past him"

I looked at Kyle "did I?" "Yeah you did but I don't see his problem after all he's the ass in this situation " "Kyle he may be an ass but he's your brother be nice" I said jokingly

"Wanda you take the fun out of everything " he pouted . I couldn't help but laugh seeing a big tough guy like Kyle pouting like a 6 year old " hey not nice " he said in mock hurt

I kissed his cheek " come on" and we walked into his room.

* * *

** ( Kyle's POV / next morning )**

i watched though a crack as the sun rose over the horizon making the dead desert skies dance with colours , I sighed.

Saying I don't miss home would be a lie , I miss it more than anything but at the same time I'm glad because if the souls never came and I never had to leave I wouldn't have met the amazing family I have now and I wouldn't have met Wanda .

She's crazy, sarcastic and very stubborn at times but she's also nice, funny, and the most beautiful person I've ever met inside and out but what I don't understand is how Ian could be so cold to someone as amazing as Wanda **  
**

i noticed the sky was its normal cloudless light blue again , i must have zoned out longer than I thought.

I turned to look at where Wanda was sleeping on the other side of the the room, I made a mental note to push the 'beds' closer together

I noticed her eyelids flutter in the distance

**(Wanda's POV)**

i woke up to see two deep blue eyes starring at me , I smiled softly and closed my eyes again " good morning " I said quietly "morning" he said back almost as softly.

my eyes flew open, " I'm supposed to be cooking today!n " I said frantically " no you don't I asked Heidi to do it last night while you were serving you looked really tired and we both thought you could use a rest " I got up and sat on his bed, I hugged him and mumbled a small "thank you" before curling up in his lap and falling back asleep...

**AWESOMESAUCE- I know I said I was going to write a _long_ chapter but i cracked 1,000 words so how about instead I start trying to get at least 1,000 words per chapter ;) **


End file.
